paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arron
Appearance He is a dark golden retriever. He has lighter shades of tan on all of his legs from the middle half of his legs down. He has a very dark navy blue collar that matches his eyes which are a little lighter. Personality He is very serious but can let lose when he wants to have fun, all though this is not often. He strives for excellence in his work and daily routines, and likes to push forward and focus mainly on his line of work, but has really good relations with his friends nonetheless. He will interact with others when he needs to or when they need him to. He has a deep understanding about life and the world. Because of this, he is usually the one the others go to for consoling, or if they don't know what to do when they have a serious problem. Even though he may appear strict at times, he has the best interest of others at heart, and would put his own life on the line if needed. Bio Arron was the first pup to be in the yard. He is also the first one that Janthol took in and adopted. Janthol found Arron on the streets years ago, on a cold and rainy night shivering in an alley. He had lost his family and didn't know where to find them. Janthol took pity on him and brought him home with him. The two soon became amazing friends, and have always looked out for each other since then. Janthol helped Arron look for his family, and even though they haven't found them yet, he hasn't given up hope. Arron knows that if they are still alive, that they are looking for him as well. He hopes to one day finally see them again, but until then he is more than happy with the family he's a part of know. He has the most experience but is not all that much older than the others. Only by one or two years. He is the one that is put in charge when Janthol is not around. He is the mountain patrol dog of the group, so he does routine patrols around steep cliffs and overhead rock formations checking to see if any are loose and unstable. He then tries to stabilize them and if he can not do so, he informs others in the surrounding area to stay clear from them until they can made safe. Which in some cases is never. He is also the fire fighter of the group, but he usually just deals with fires that occur near or at the yard. At least until the yard finds a member that can take care of it as a main job. If there is a large one at or near the town he will lend a paw, but the reason he takes care of ones close to the yard is because he is the closest one to extinguish it. Mountain Pup Pack * Rope * Grappling hook * Flashlight * Pick ax * Hammer and spike * Pulleys Fire Pup Pack * Fire hose * Ax/Pickax * Saw * Fire extinguisher Stories he appears in: * The worker pups * Clear as mud * April pools * Cold receptions Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Male Pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Characters Category:Boy Category:Boy Pup Category:Boy Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Pages